


Devoured

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: Pennywise doesn’t just smell fear on you.





	Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

“Did ya really think you could outrun me, little girl?” A low growl echoed throughout the room as you stared up at the clown, petrified on the floor as he slowly approached you. Your skin was hardly covered by your ripped sleeping gown and you trembled, claw marks covering the entirety of your skin from previous encounters. He stopped, leering down at you before he went down on a knee and leaned down towards you, breathing in heavily. He groaned out, eyes rolling in the back of his head as a grin crossed his face. 

“Your fear smells delicious.” Pennywise’s tongue flopped out of his maw, drool dripping down onto you, making you cringe out as the smell of rotten candy filled your senses. His tongue swiped down from your jaw up your cheek and to your forehead. The tensing of your body just made him cackle, his long fingers ran through your hair, catching on some tangles before he tugged. A yelp left your mouth and you instinctively clenched your thighs together having felt a spreading warmth in your loins. 

The low chuckle rumbling in his chest ceased and he paused, golden eyes staring you down before his eyebrows raised. He leaned down even more, red painted nose pressing against your stomach and closed his eyes while inhaling. A pitiful whimper escaped your lips, your mind infuriated with you body as his eyelids slowly raised and he bared his teeth. “It’s not just fear… No. It’s something different…” He locked his eyes with yours as he slowly trailed down, pausing when he reached your navel and breathed in. It was almost as if the scent he breathed in from you was intoxicating as his mouth watered even more, pooling in his maw until it dripped down onto your skin. “Arousal.”

A scream caught in your throat as he quickly grabbed the remains of your nightgown, claws tugging on it. You watched as the seams were undone as he ripped it open and threw it to the side, revealing your naked body only in your panties. His knee came down, wedging it in between your thighs to spread your legs. Pennywise’s hand moved down and grabbed your waist tightly, holding you in place as his other lingered over your pelvis. The sharp claws roaming over the thin fabric covering your cunt made you shake. A long finger moved down, rubbing your slit through your panties and he chuckled feeling that you were completely soaked. 

“Were you trying to hide this from me, little girl?” You winced hearing cloth being torn, followed by the sensation of cool air hitting your moist cunt. “Trying to hide that you wanted to fuck ol’ Pennywise?” He shook his head, eyes roaming your body hungrily as he slowly ran his finger up and down your wet entrance.

You frantically shook your head in denial, feeling your face heat up with both embarrassment and shame from being turned on by this psychotic alien clown. Pennywise just chuckled, shaking his head as he sneered down at you. “Oh don’t lie to me, little one…” 

The finger rubbing against your cunt suddenly plunged inside of you and you keened out feeling him thrust it in and out of you. You squealed out, thighs clenching around his hand, eliciting an approved hum from him. “That’s it…” 

His finger pumped, curling and twisting, making you tremble with pleasure. A breath caught in your throat as his lips parted and his tongue lolled out, running between the valley of your breasts before moving up to your collarbone. He sucked and nibbled on your skin, sharp teeth grazing against your neck, and you knew without a doubt that even without him biting down there’d be marks to show later. 

Well, if later was even available to you. 

He added another finger as your walls clenched down around them, wanton moans that would’ve otherwise embarrassed you leaving your lips. The ripped gloves on his hands were an added friction before his thumb moved up and started to circle your clit frantically. Your spine arched, head thrown back to give him even more room to suck on your neck as you felt yourself coming undone, waves of pleasure washing over you as you came on his hand. 

His fingers slowed down as you rode your high, stopping as you panted out heavily. Your eyes glanced up at him when he pulled his fingers from you, and you had to fight the urge to groan out in discontent. Pennywise grinned down at you before he sat up, holding eye contact with you as he began to suck his fingers, cleaning your cum off of them. You whimpered out seeing this, feeling you pussy practically throb out with need. 

“Such a tasty little girl…” He started to advance, leaning over your body. A ripping sound caused you to take your eyes off of his face and you watched as the clown suit he was wearing began to undo at the seams. The silk garment fell off of him and onto the floor, revealing the pale lithe body hidden beneath the suit.

“I want to devour you. To consume you as a whole…” You watched him with wide eyes, terror piercing your heart hearing him say this as he leaned down and started to kiss and nip at your neck again, this time even more rough as his sharp teeth managed to sink into your skin. A hiss left your lips as you felt his teeth release you before his tongue slathered the wound, licking up the blood. 

He shifted over you, hands running over your sides, groping and clawing frantically at your skin. “What a treat for Pennywise. A little human slut ripe for the taking…” He rolled his hips against your own, his firm cock evident of his arousal. He huffed out, claws digging into your skin as beads of his precum mixed in with your own arousal.

You moaned out, hands grabbing at his shoulders when you felt his dick probing at your entrance. He pressed himself against you, the head pushing in. Your cunt stretched to accommodate him as he pulled back, only to slam himself back in. Your nails dug into his skin as he picked a pace, driving himself into you harshly. Your walls burned and ached from his urgency, a shiver coursing through your spine as an involuntary cry let your lips. He moved his free arm underneath your lower back, arching it so your hips were at an angle so his shaft ground against that spot.

His fingers combed through your hair, tugging lightly before his claws gripped the ground below, muscles in his body twitching as he rocked himself. It wasn’t long until he hilted completely and you felt his cock strike your cervix, making you squirm beneath him with discomfort as his large body overpowered your small one in comparison. Droplets of drool dripped onto your skin, mixing in with your combined sweat and blood. He kept you trapped beneath him, his weight holding you down as he continued his harsh thrusting. Pennywise paused, feeling you shudder beneath him as your panting turned into breathy whimpers. 

The corners of his lips tugged up into a wicked grin, snarling as he picked the pace up again. His hips nudged yours slowly, and a long sultry groan left his lips feeling how tight your form was around him. His thrusting quickened, almost needy causing you to cry out in pleasure. With each buck of his hips you were pushed even further on the floor, powerful and dominating. The only thing keeping you grounded was his arm around your body, holding you to him. The frantic way his hips met yours was truly a force to be reckoned with, and he panted heavily above you, his rhythm beginning to turn into a more animalistic rutting. 

“Such a good little human. A good little slut letting me take her as I please…” He growled above you, caught up in how willing and compliant you had become as he fucked you. You mewled out, arms wrapped around him as you tried to keep your back from being scratched any more than necessary. You had never felt so small before, human men you had been with before never amounting to the size of him, and frankly it turned you on even more.

Pennywise felt your walls tremble around his cock and he groaned out. “You gonna cum for Pennywise?” His hand on the ground moving down so the pad of his finger began to make small quick circles around your clit. Your body felt like a livewire as he continued, all the sensations you were feeling overwhelming you as you felt a coil in your loins tighten. Your nails dug into his tough skin and you cried out feeling yourself go over the edge, walls tightening around his cock as he kept thrusting throughout your high. 

Pennywise groaned out feeling you clench around his length and he huffed out, starting to lose himself. “Does the little human want me to cum in her? To breed her?” A moan tinged with fear left your lips as he continued, his pacing becoming even more frantic as the wet sounds of his skin slapping against yours filled the room. His hot, thick cum shot into you, hips roughly filling your small body before pinning themselves hard against you. He had pushed himself so deep that hardly any of his cum had spilled from you. 

“Such a good little girl... “ He groaned out, hand reaching up to move your hair out of your face affectionately. He wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead before he pulled his cock out of you. You shifted at the feeling of being empty, his cum leaking out of you and onto the ground as you stared up at the ceiling, completely dazed and exhausted from the exertion. Pennywise smirked seeing how limp you, watching as your eyelids started to flutter before he reached his long arms down and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder.


End file.
